Innocent Eyes
by bshinigami
Summary: As Tomoyo walks onto the stage, memories begin flood her mind of all the good times she shared with Eriol. They used to be best friends. But what sperated them was still a mystery to her. E+T


Babble- Hi everyone. Ok, this is the first fic I'll be editing so I can get rid of the side dish. Well, I've been debating lately whether I should go overseas again this year or not. The pros of this is that my cousin is going and she gets the whole house to herself. The cons are that it's gonna be expensive and I dun wanna take my chances of Jay Chou coming here. So what should I do guys?

Ok, well here's the new version of the fic. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, it is own by CLAMP, Innocent Eyes is owned by Delta Goodrem at the moment and I'm totally sick of this song because of listening to it the whole day just to write this fic for you people, so don't sue me. I'm too broke.

Summary: They were close together, but one broke apart. It was only until he heard her song when all the memories flooded back to him. Is being popular really worth it? Well, you only lose a true friend and you gain many enemies and false friends, so no big deal.

.:Innocent Eyes:.

.:: Version 2::.

::edited by Black Shinigami::

Seeing the curtains open and revealing her formal self to her peers, Tomoyo heaved a sigh. It was her graduation formal and her music teacher had made her perform on behalf of all the soon to be graduates.

The old man chose this song especially for her because it brings back all the memories of their childhood stages. He hoped that these year 12 students would move on having faith in their works, studies, and so on.

However, to Tomoyo, it was a different story. When she learnt the song, she felt those memories come back to her too, but they weren't the best ones. It turned from good to bad. Seriously, I mean it's no big deal, she had a friend back then and now she's got absolutely nothing at all. It's not the end of the world; people will still live on and forget about the lonely one.

Tomoyo signalled an 'okay' sign to the DJ and he inserted the Mini Disc into the MD portable stereo. Tomoyo's eyes softened on a familiar face…well, they were all familiar to her, but it was a particular person she laid her eyes on, and just when she was about to say a speech too.

Tomoyo opened her mouth...nothing came out.

Silence.

She tried again.

"Today would be nice, Loser" Eriol Hiiragizawa called out from the crowd as everyone burst into laughter.

Tomoyo was going to say "Well, if it wasn't for you, the bastard who ditched me, maybe I would've had a pianist to play this friggin song for Me.", but instead, a single "sorry" was heard.

Her music teacher slapped his forehead, and then rubbed it again, after realising that it hurt. His top student was meant to say this long symbolism speech to encourage those youngsters that leaving school is not scary and it's like a new adventure but you have to work hard on it, blah blah blah. That was the only reason why the principal let her perform.

"Do you remember, when we were fifteen?"

_Eriol neatly folded his hair and fixed up his appearance as he quietly tapped Cara Stevenson on the shoulder. The lady spun around with irritation in her eyes. _

_"What do you want? Nerd!" She teased._

_"Um…Good Morning Cara. How are you today? I love your-your uniform" Eriol tried to make conversation. _

_"Uh! Whatever!" Cara flicked her hand at him with a disgusted look on her face._

_"So...um...are you free after school on Saturday?" Eriol asked, hoping that she would go on a date with him._

_"No I'm not. And even if I was free, I wouldn't go out with a loser like you!" Cara answered as she walked off to join the 'hot guys'._

"Under my feelings, under my skin"

_"Eriol-kun" Tomoyo called from behind._

_"Oh hi Tomoyo. You look beautiful today" Eriol complimented as he examined his childhood friend, whom blushed deeply._

_"Arigatou" was the reply._

_"Ne Eriol-kun, what's the matter? You seem so down" Tomoyo queried._

_"Well, you see. I don't know how to say this but…I can't understand why Cara thinks I'm a nerd. I mean I'm not THAT ugly am I?" Eriol sighed._

_"Forget it Eriol-kun. She's a bitch anyways." Tomoyo replied._

_"Yes but…" _

_"You know what I reckon you should do Eriol-kun? Get a make-over. Then you'll look absolutely perfect!" Tomoyo suggested._

_"Not unless you're getting one too. We do everything together remember?"_

_"I would help you Eriol-kun, but I like the way I am" Tomoyo replied._

_"Well I do to. So I don't see why I have to change" Eriol said stubbornly_

"Let me keep my faith in innocent eyes"

_An azure haired male slowly walked into classroom with his head down. He suddenly bumped into Cara._

_"Ow…watch it s-"His head lifted up as she looked at him._

_A few heads also turned as girls started to revolve around this male with clear blue eyes and messy blue hair. _

_"Hi, are you new here? I'm Cara" The lass flirted. _

_"Don't you__ recognise__ me Cara? I'm Eriol" _

_Everyone's attention turned to the newly transformed dork, except he wasn't a dork _

_anymore, he was a "hottie"._

_All of a sudden all the girls screamed and started to try and get to know the new Eriol. _

_For the rest of the schooling day, Eriol got to know new friends and people he never would've dreamt of meeting. Tomoyo, however, was still shocked from this change but she was happy that her friend looked more handsome this way, not that he wasn't handsome to begin with. _

_She walked slowly towards Eriol's locker to wait for him so they would walk home together as usual. Finally after an hour, he came. _

_She looked at him while he did the same. _

_Silence._

_She didn't understand why she couldn't see anything in his eyes. They were all dull and empty. She couldn't ask either as he never looked like this in his life._

_"Eriol-kun.." She quietly called his name. _

_He didn't reply. The same expression remained in his eyes. _

_"A-Ano… Congratulations on your new change Eriol-kun! Now you're the most popular guy in the whole school! Wow! I can't believe you actually decided to change. Demo, even if you didn't change, you'd still look good!" Tomoyo cheered._

_Silence._

_"Eto..Have you gotten your stuff yet? Can we go now? I'm starving. I heard there's a new caf-"_

_"Get lost."_

_Tomoyo paused. She was too dumb-stricken by what her friend had just said. _

_"Gomen. I didn't hear what you said" She managed to stumble_

_"I said get lost." And with that, he walked off without her._

"Yoo-hoo!! Tomoyo!!" Treesha waved her hand in front of her friend, Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Huh? What?" The twenty something year old lass finally snapped out of her trance.

"Uh..Tomoyo. Count on you to wreck a first impression. As I was saying before you tuned out, meet my boyfriend's friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa. He'll be a casual teacher at this school just like you."

Tomoyo looked up and realised that she was looking at her ex-friend and enemy from high school. Just like him in the past, she didn't show any emotion in her eyes. She didn't want to fall week to his bullying again. Two can play that game.

He on the other hand, was admiring her carefully. She definitely has changed...how many years? Five? Six?

Her hair wasn't the pretty purple anymore, it was a mesmerising blue. Her skin seemed a lot whiter and her expressions were definitely different. Though one thing that never had changed was her good sense in fashion. He remembered that when they were young she'd get asked out a few times by guys but she never accepted. That was when they were friends anyway.

Eriol decided to extend out his hand. "Nice to meet you Tomoyo"

She didn't take it.

"Tomoyo. That's mean. And I heard that you guys were friends since childhood" Treesha spoke.

"Nope. We were mortal enemies ever since I was born." Tomoyo replied.

"Honto ni!? Well, it's all over now. You guys should make up. Besides you guys look pretty cute together and you're workmates too. Fate has set your path"

"Fate does not set my path! It wrecks my life!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Tomoyo, how rude. Especially when we have a new teacher here today too. What if the kids hear you? You'll get fired" Another teacher had overheard and told her off.

"Well, if I have to be stuck with that bastard, then I'd rather quit!" She cried as she ran out.

Tomoyo ran across the park and out into the rain. She loved the rain because it was cool and refreshing. She always wanted to get her first kiss here, but that was her fantasy.

Lifting her head up slowly, she felt the cascading droplets on her face and attempted to kiss each one of them.

God, of all people, why did she have to meet 'him'. And to add to that, they were workmates too. But it's all over now. She'll quit her job and move to some where far far away.

"You can't avoid me forever you know" Eriol's voice suddenly came.

Feeling irritated by that voice, Tomoyo lifted her head down and started to swing while ignoring him. The old rusty swings made her feel so carefree.

Eriol suddenly stood in front of her and without looking, she kicked him on the chin. Seeing this, she wanted to reach out to him and ask if he was ok, then he would hug her and tell her sweet things about never letting her go and how much he regretted on being such an ass and how he realised that it was she who he loved all this time, then she would soften up and forgive him, then they would hold hands and go home and then they'd live happily ever after.

"Serves you right for being in the way" was her answer instead.

"Show some compassion would you" He growled as he rubbed his chin.

"Besides, it's your fault that I got hurt." He said standing up, unfortunately his foot slipped and he fell back down into the mud again.

Seeing this Tomoyo tried to prevent herself from laughing or showing any compassion at all, so she just simply ignored him.

Having absolutely no idea on what to do next, Eriol just sat in the mud in silence while Tomoyo continued to swing. Eriol didn't know what to do. She wasn't showing any compassion at all. Perhaps he thought wrong. Maybe she didn't like him. Maybe he didn't like her as well and all he wanted was compassion, but if that was so, then why did he not forget her in those past years when he went to the US?

"Let me tell you a story Tomoyo and then you can decide whether to forgive me or not afterwards." Eriol spoke as he stood up once more and started walking to the empty swing next to hers.

"Once upon a time there was a Prince. This prince-"

PYONG!

Unable to finish his sentence, the young man slipped and fell into the mud yet once again. It was really his unlucky day. Either that or the mud men were torturing him.

Tomoyo couldn't hold it any longer as a smile cracked on her face as she started to giggle. Soon the giggling turned into laughter- loud, happy laughter.

"A-are you hokay" She managed to say between fits of laughter. She had never been so happy and free before and she was enjoying the muddied up face of her ex friend and former enemy. She gradually got off her swing and walked towards him, bending down.

"It's not funny you know" He hissed at her while she just smiled.

"It suits you but" Tomoyo replied after a while. "Mud King"

"So I'm the mud king now eh? Well you must be the Mud Queen then" Eriol joked as he smeared mud across Tomoyo's face.

"Hey!!" Tomoyo pouted as she started smearing Eriol's neck with mud. Somehow all the hatred and disgust in her had disappeared and all she wanted to do was cherish the moment.

Eriol dragged her down into the mud and they started to fight…over mud.

Soon the rain stopped and it started to get dark.

"Well, it's getting dark so I better get home." Tomoyo spoke as she walked off in the direction of her place.

"Tomoyo, Matte! Let me give you a ride home" Eriol spoke.

"It's ok, I can walk. It's not really far anyways" She replied with her back still facing him.

"Tomoyo, what do I have to do to make you love me again?" Eriol asked.

This time she turned around.

"Keep trying" She smiled at him and walked off leaving him there dumbfounded staring into blank air.

He suddenly smiled to himself. It was a gentle yet determined smile with a tint of evilness in it.

"Someday you'll be my wife Tomoyo Daidouji. And then I will never let you go"

END

Babble:- well it's different from my previous story. I'm just really into angsty stuff these days. Gomen. Though I think this one is better than the previous, either way, hope you enjoyed it. Short I know, but I spent days on this coz I can't find inspiration and it's the first time where I actually took time to sit down and write it other than rushing it like the rest of my fics.

****


End file.
